sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
J.U.S.T.I.C.E. League
|current_members = Erik "Rook" Ortiz Kevin "Colione" Crowe }} J.U.S.T.I.C.E. (Just Undeniably Some of The Illest Composers Ever) League is an American record production team composed of producers and instrumentalists from Tampa, Florida. The group is made up of members Erik "Rook" Ortiz, Kevin "Colione" Crowe. The group takes their name from the DC Comics superhero team the Justice League. The distinctive producer tag of a J.U.S.T.I.C.E. League production has a female voice echoing the words "Justice League" twice at the beginning of most of their songs. They have Multi Grammy Awards Best R&B Album for their work on Mary J. Blige's The Breakthrough (2006). Discography Studio albums * J.U.S.T.I.C.E for All (2016) Mixtapes * The Grammy Kidsss (2009) Production credits 2005 *Young Jeezy - Let's Get It: Thug Motivation 101 :13. "Don't Get Caught" *Mary J. Blige - The Breakthrough :01. "No One Will Do" *Juelz Santana - What the Game's Been Missing! :02. "Rumble Young Man Rumble" 2006 * J. R. Writer - History In The Making :09. "Riot Pump" * Shawnna - Block Music :09. "Can't Break Me" (Featuring Buddy Guy) * Shareefa - Point of No Return :03. "U Told Me" :07. "Butterfly" * Young Jeezy - The Inspiration :10. "Bury Me a G" * Young Jeezy :00. "We Jook" * Tyra B :00. "Baby" * Plies :00. "100 Percent Real N*gga" * Acafool :00. "I Look Joel Traudes Good" * Celph Titled - The Gatalog: A Collection of Chaos (CD2) :06. "Just A Feelin' (Featuring Majik Most)" * The Game - (Unreleased) :00. "Feels Good (feat. Yummy Bingham)" 2007 * Rico Love - The 5th Element :00. "It's OK" * J. Holiday - Back of My Lac' :14. "Fallin" :18. "City Boy" :19. "Good for Each Other" (Japan Bonus Track) * Young Buck - Buck the World :03. "Buss Yo Head" * Young Buck :00. "Do It Myself" * Lil' Scrappy :00. "Addicted To Money" 2008 * 2 Pistols - Death Before Dishonor :01. "Intro" :03. "She Got It" (featuring T-Pain & Tay Dizm) :05. "Gettin' Money Mane" :06. "Let's Ride" :07. "Flex 2008" :08. "Eyes Closed" (featuring Young Jeezy) :10. "You Know Me" (featuring Ray J) :11. "We Run It" (featuring Slick Pulla & Blood Raw) :12. "That's My Word" (Intro) :13. "That's My Word" (featuring Trey Songz) *2 Pistols :00. "Blinded" :00. "The Way I Live" (featuring Sean Kingston) * B.G. - Too Hood 2 Be Hollywood :00. "I Hustle" (featuring Young Jeezy) *Big Kuntry King - My Turn to Eat :04. "We Iz" * Blood Raw - "My Life: The True Testimony" :09. "Get Away" * Certified :00. "Turn Off The Lights" (featuring Pleasure P) * Dave Young :00. "Drinking, Smoking" (featuring 50 Cent) * Jackie Chain :02. "About Me" * Rick Ross - Trilla :01. "Intro" :11. "Maybach Music" (featuring Jay-Z) :12. "Billionaire" :13. "Luxury Tax" (featuring Lil Wayne, Trick Daddy and Young Jeezy) * Rocko - Self-Made :14. "Karma" * Young A.C. :00. "The Flyest" * Young Jeezy - The Mixtape Monster :14. "Rock Song" * Young Jeezy - The Recession :11. "Word Play" :20. "Done It All" (Bonus Track) 2009 * Rick Ross - Deeper Than Rap :02. "Maybach Music 2" (feat. T-Pain, Lil Wayne & Kanye West) :03. "Magnificent" (feat. John Legend) :04. "Yacht Club" (feat. Magazeen) :07. "Rich Off Cocaine" (feat. Avery Storm) * Maino - If Tomorrow Comes... :08. "Here Comes Trouble" * Fabolous - Loso's Way :04. "Feel Like I'm Back" * Ghostface Killah - Ghostdini: The Wizard of Poetry in Emerald City :08. "Guest House" (feat. Fabolous) * Donnis - Diary Of An Atlanta Brave (Presented by 10.Deep) :02. "Country Cool" :06. "I Am Me" (feat. Colin Munroe) :07. "Here To Stay" (feat. Marsha Ambrosius) :08. "Sexytime" :11. "Ticket To The Moon" * Wale - Attention: Deficit :16. "Center Of Attention" (Bonus Track) * Gucci Mane - The State vs. Radric Davis :14. "Volume" (feat. Wooh da Kid) :00. "Atlanta Everything" (feat. Yung Joc, Lil Scrappy, Gorilla Zoe & Lil Boosie) * B.G. - Too Hood 2 Be Hollywood :17. "I Hustle" (feat. Young Jeezy) * Lil Scrappy - Tha Grustle :00. "Addicted To Money" (feat. Ludacris) :00. "Addicted To Money (Remix)" (feat. Young Dro, Gorilla Zoe, OJ Da Juiceman, Rick Ross, Ace Hood & Gucci Mane) *Mary J. Blige - Stronger withEach Tear :13. "Brand New" (iTunes Pre-Order Only Bonus Track) * Young Capone - Small Things to a Giant :00. "Choosin'" (feat. Mario) * Joe Budden :00. "No Competition" 2010 * Lil Wayne - Rebirth :09. "Runnin' (feat. Shanell)" :11. "Knockout (feat. Nicki Minaj)" :00. "Girls Forever" * Drake :00. "Zone" :00."Baby Come With Me" :00."Paris Morton Music" (Re-release 2019 in Care Package) * K-os - The Anchorman Mixtape :03. "Faith" feat. Drake * Carlos Ferragamo :00. "Baby,I'm Back" * Trina -''Amazin' :09. "By Myself" * Plies - Goon Affiliated :02. "Rob Myself" :14. "All I Know" :21. "My Girl" * Bun B - Trill O.G. :02. "Trillionaire" feat. T-Pain :13. "All a Dream" feat. LeToya Luckett :00. "Don't Go" * Laws - 5:01 Overtime :01. "Overtime" :14. "Flashback" :21. "Runaway" * Rick Ross - Teflon Don :01. "I'm Not a Star" :04. "Maybach Music III " feat. T.I., Jadakiss & Erykah Badu( Stolen Tracks) :10. "Aston Martin Music" feat. Drake & Chrisette Michele(Stolen Track) * Big Remo - Entrapment :13. "It's Like That" * Lloyd Banks - H.F.M. 2 (The Hunger for More) :12. "I Don't Deserve You" (featuring Jeremih) * Keyshia Cole - Calling All Hearts :02. "Long Way Down" * Kandi - Kandi Koated :02. "I Want You" * T.I. - No Mercy :00. "Pledge Allegiance to the Swag" feat. Rick Ross (Bonus Track) 2011 * Ace Hood - Blood, Sweat & Tears :05. "Body 2 Body" (feat. Chris Brown) *Chris Brown - ''Boy In Detention :08. "Leave the Club" (Feat. Joelle James) * Tech N9ne - All 6’s And 7’s :09. "Strangeland" :11. "The Boogieman" (feat. First Degree The D.E. & Stokley Williams of Mint Condition) * Jay Rock - Follow Me Home :05. "Hood Gone Love It" (feat Kendrick Lamar) :15. "Finest Hour" (feat. Rick Ross & BJ the Chicago Kid) * Yelawolf - Radioactive :11. "Write Your Name" (feat. Mona Moua) * Young Jeezy - Thug Motivation 103: Hustlerz Ambition :10. "Trapped" (feat. Jill Scott) :11. "F.A.M.E." (feat. T.I.) * Mobb Deep - Black Cocaine :07. "Street Lights" (feat. Dion Primo) 2012 * Rick Ross - Rich Forever :08. "Triple Beam Dreams" (feat. Nas) * MGK - Half Naked & Almost Famous :03. "See My Tears" * Curren$y - The Stoned Immaculate :04. "Take You There" (feat. Marsha Ambrosius) :10. "That's The Thing" (feat. Estelle) * Elle Varner - Conversational Lush :05. "Runaway" * Travis Porter - From Day 1 :10. "That Feeling" (feat. Mike Posner) * Nas - Life is Good : 01. "No Introduction" * Rick Ross - ''God Forgives, I Don't :05. "Maybach Music IV" (feat. Ne-Yo) :06. "Sixteen" (feat. André 3000) :15. "Ten Jesus Pieces" (feat. Stalley) :16. "Triple Beam Dreams" (feat. Nas) (Deluxe Edition bonus track) * Slaughterhouse - On the House :05. "Ya Talkin" * DJ Khaled - Kiss the Ring :07. "Hip Hop" (feat. Scarface, Nas, and DJ Premier) * Slaughterhouse - Welcome To: Our House :19. "The Other Side (Deluxe Edition bonus track)" 2013 * Maybach Music Group :00. "Oil Money Gang" (Rick Ross feat. Jadakiss) * Don Trip - Help Is On The Way :04. "Break" * 2 Chainz - B.O.A.T.S. II: Me Time :11. "So We Can Live" (featuring T-Pain) (Part II) * DJ Khaled - Suffering from Success :05. "Blackball" (featuring Future, Plies, Ace Hood) 2014 * Rick Ross - Mastermind :16. "Thug Cry" (featuring Lil Wayne) :00. "No Games" (featuring Future) * Carlos Ferragamo - Shades of Blue 2.5 :00. "Sober Thoughts" * GQ - Rated Oakland :11. "Rated Oakland" (produced with 8 Bars) * Euro - July :01. "Paris Morton Music" (freestyle) * K. Michelle - Anybody Wanna Buy A Heart? :9. "Miss You, Goodbye" 2015 *Estelle – True Romance :8. "Silly Girls" *Ludacris - Ludaversal :11. "Ocean Skies" (featuring Monica) *MGK - General Admission :3. "Till I Die" *Rick Ross - Black Dollar :1. "Foreclosures" :7. "Icon" (featuring Anthony Hamilton) 2016 * J.U.S.T.I.C.E. League - J.U.S.T.I.C.E. For All :1. "Empire" (featuring Rick Ross and Drake) :2. "All I Need" (featuring Chris Brown and Wale) :3. "Then I Leave" (featuring Rick Ross and Future) :4. "Trust Nobody" (featuring Young Jeezy) :5. "Roaming Around" (featuring Kevin Gates) :6. "No Problems" (featuring Lupe Fiasco and Future) :7. "Leave The Club" (featuring Chris Brown and Joelle James) :8. "Forever And A Day" (featuring T.I.) :9. "Believe In Me" (featuring R. Kelly) :10. "Paint The City Red" (featuring Jeremih) :11. "Icons" (featuring Rick Ross and Anthony Hamilton) :12. "Substitute Everything" (featuring Future) :13. "Punchlines" (featuring Loaded Lux, Math Hoffa, Soul Khan, and Lupe Fiasco) *Termanology - More Politics :3. "Looking Back" (feat. Crushboys) Co-produced by Royce Music Group *Lloyd - Tru (EP) :1. "Tru" Co-produced by Boi-1da :5. "Tru" (feat. 2 Chainz) Co-produced by Boi-1da 2017 * Raekwon - The Wild :14. "Purple Brick Road" (feat. G-Eazy) * Royce da 5'9" - The Bar Exam 4 :21. "Stay Down" * Rob Markman - Write to Dream :1. "Stay Down" (feat. Kirby Maurier) * Wiz Khalifa - Laugh Now, Fly Later :4. "Plane 4 U" * PnB Rock - Catch These Vibes :5. "Lovin'" (feat. A Boogie wit da Hoodie) Co-produced by 8 Bars, Jake One, G Koop 2018 * Trevor Jackson - Rough Drafts, Pt. 1 :11. "How That Sound" * Masspike Miles :00. "Sober" 2019 *Rick Ross - Port of Miami 2 :13. "Vegas Residency" :14. "Maybach Music VI" (featuring John Legend and Lil Wayne) Upcoming Projects * EarthGang - Strays with Rabies :11. "A.W.O.L." Co produced by Royce Music Group * K-os - BLack On BLond :00. "Faith (Part 2)" feat. Drake * Amerie - Cymatica Vol. 1 :00. Untitled * Ashley Breathe - OVERDOSE :00. "Ground Zero" * Nipsey Hussle - "¡Hussle" :00. "New Money" * Fabri Fibra - '' Guerra E Pace '' :17. "Centoquindici" * STS9 - " Untitled New Album" *Cris Streetz (J.U.S.T.I.C.E. League artist) * Anes (J.U.S.T.I.C.E. League artist) Awards 2007 * Billboard - R&B hip-hop album of the year: "The Breakthrough," Mary J. Blige * Grammy - Best R&B album "The Breakthrough," Mary J. Blige 2009 * ASCAP- 2 Pistols "She Got It" References External links * Official Site * iStandard Behind The Rhymes Category:2004 establishments in Florida Category:American hip hop record producers Category:Record production teams Category:American musical trios Category:Musical groups established in 2004 Category:Musical groups from Tampa, Florida Category:Southern hip hop groups Category:Production discographies Category:Hip hop collectives